youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * Some that needs .png or 400x300 images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :* Dubbilex :* G-Dwarf :* G-Elf :* G-Sprite :* Hawkman :* Hawkwoman :* Superman Announcements Voting (November 10, 2011) There seems to be a lot of ambiguity between which image is to be used due to users adding more as the discussion continues, which is of course, fine, but it does make it a little confusing. To vote, just sign your name under which image you feel is most suitable, using the format # ~~~~. Please vote for one image only. Voting is only to be opened by admins. 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Riddler Riddler.PNG|Current image File:Riddler Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 File:Riddler Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 File:Riddler Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 :Unfortunately, no images with just him. I vote #02. The pose on #03 is better, but it's too dark. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 11:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Pic #3 will do until we get a lone shot. ― Thailog 11:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I prefer #2, just so we can see the outline of his head (unlike #3). -- Supermorff (talk) 11:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find the blank space on the right more distracting than the two characters standing next to him in #3. ― Thailog 11:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) The current one is a little dated, yes, but at the moment it's the clearest and sticks just to him. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why doesn't someone just crop one of the images so it's just him? Take out Sportsmaster and that's it. It's that simple. I'll gladly volunteer if no one else is up to it. Banan14kab 21:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That'd be too much closeup. We should preferably have a 4x3 torso shot. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 21:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Really? I think Proposal#2 would kind of work. Sportsmaster is not in the way too much and it could work out. Maybe I'll try to upload an image later and see what everyone thinks. Banan14kab 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I've been meaning to post here for days. :/ I vote either the current or for #3. Hopefully we'll get a better shot of him in the future. 06:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Can we call this one settled on #3? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Zatara Zatara.png|Current image Picture 6.png|Giovanni Zatara, the new Doctor Fate |link=Doctor Fate :Too close-up. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 23:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::It is not that much closer then Wally's or Red Arrow's default. Plus this is what he looks like now, he probably won't look like the old Zatara for a while. If not this picture, I definitely think there should be change of Zatara pic to his Dr. Fate costume. Kevstown 00:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I disagree. A Doctor Fate picture could apply to anybody. The current one shows who Zatara actually is behind the helmet.Cari1994 07:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::But it does not depict Zatara, it depicts Doctor Fate, a different persona. Kent Nelson is Kent Nelson, Zatara is Zatara, Doctor Fate is Doctor Fate. ― Thailog 13:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) It's definitely a good question on whether or not we should change it to show the character's drastic development and physical transformation, especially since he's had very few appearances, but then again the proposal hardly looks distinctive. It just looks like Doctor Fate from any of the other previous wearers and that would defeat the purpose. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thailog's point still stands, "Kent Nelson is Kent Nelson, Zatara is Zatara, Doctor Fate is Doctor Fate." Zatara's profile image should be of Zatara. 06:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I understand keeping Zatara's profile, but then I also think that there should be an update on Dr. Fate's profile. Giovanni as Dr. Fate is the newest reincarnation. Plus if you look at his eyes, they are green whereas Kent Nelson's were blue/gray. I dunno, that is just what I think. Kevstown 16:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I am all in favour of updating Dr Fate's profile instead of Zatara's. -- Supermorff (talk) 10:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Not with this image, though. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 10:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I went through screencapping the episode, and I didn't see any suitable images. I might have missed one, but from what I saw,there weren't any worth capping. 11:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Captain Cold Captain Cold.jpg|Current image Captain Cold Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Captain Cold Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Captain Cold Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Captain Cold Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Like the pose on #01, though his head looks a bit weird. As for the others, I tried to get something similar to the wrong ratio'ed jpg we now have. No preference, but the current one just needs to go. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Pic #4. ― Thailog 15:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. Pic #4. The 1st proposal kind of looks like it's saying "Hey, look at my gun." -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Killer Frost Killer Frost.jpg|Current image Killer Frost Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 That timestamp just needed to go. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :The current one shows more of her, but the TS is a nuisance. #1 it is. But smaller, please. We don't need a 455 kb file. ― Thailog 15:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The Team The Team.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 A cropped image from "Misplaced". Has all the current members of the Team, all in hero outfits. The only negative is Zatanna's depressive face, and a possible negative that it is a full body shot. 21:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Rudy West Rudy West.png|Current image Rudy Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The current one is too much of a close up. ― Thailog 18:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I thought about this, but decided not to. His stache looks stupid, and his chin twice as big. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Perdita Perdita.png|Current image Perdita Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Perdita Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Perdita Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Either #2 or #3. ― Thailog 18:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :02 has the closest to a neutral facial expression. 01 is too angry, 03 too happy. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, #02. 20:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC)